My Sunshine
by Maison-Rosae
Summary: set beofre the series, when Kana and Hatori are dating. Hatori's thoughts when he asks her to marry him and how he is going to ask Akito. Slightly angsty in a way. Second Verse up...
1. Chapter 1

**Sunshine**

Summary: Set before the series, based on 'you are my sunshine'. Hatori's thoughts the night before Kana and he go to ask Akito's permission. Angsty in a way.

A/N: howdy! This is juat a little fic I thought of while a my part time job. Its based on that really cute song 'you are my sunshine…my only sunshine…ect.' I absolutly love this fic! The song came into my head and the first thing I thought was 'Hatori and Kana'. Any ways I better let you read it…

Sunshine

_**You are my sunshine**_

_**My only sunshine**_

Hatori looked down at Kana curled up in his lap, she was looking up at him, her eyes shimmering with love, she smiled…so did he…he lent down and kissed her.

She was his everything, he needed her like air, like the stars and moon, like the sun…she was his spring, to melt the cold winter he'd built in his heart. She had come radiating her love, and dissolved his sorrow and pent up anger. He had never met anyone like her before; no one had ever been able to get to his soul like she could. She was the only one…he wanted…he needed…his only…sunshine…

_**You make me happy**_

**_When skies are grey_**

Whenever he would get down, Kana was there, there to help him, to comfort him and brighten up his day. Nothing Akito did would hurt him anymore…as soon as he felt as if he was falling back into the bitterness he once was, she brought the sunshine. He brushed his hand over her cheek and she softly giggled. His work was hard…his family worse…and his curse…the dark clouds of his memories, what would he be with out Kana? He didn't want to even imagine…he was happy in the light…

_**You'll never know dear**_

_**How much I love you**_

Lost…without you I am lost…hidden in the shadows. The day you came into my life you saved me, you could never know how much, never would anybody be able to comprehend what you mean to me. The day you found out about my secret you flooded my life with bliss. This is too like a dream. My hope is that in my eyes you can see what I want you to see, in my smile and my touch. I…its more than need…its so much more than want…I LOVE you…love…love…for the first time in my life I have this feeling…I love you…

_**So please don't take**_

_**My sunshine…away…**_

Tomorrow is the day. Yesterday I asked you, if you would be my sunshine forever. That smile you gave me was greater then any ring I could present. After a long pause you leapt into my arms. I enjoyed the brief moment we embraced. But tomorrow, tomorrow is a day I fear. Then you smile like you do, and the sun returns. I do not fear tomorrow anymore, because I know nothing can come between us…nothing. Akito, I will bring her to you tomorrow, you will see my sun, my love…and now as she drifts into her most beautiful sleep…I pray to the heavens…to every god imaginable and even to you…Akito…I beg…please...please…don't take my sunshine away…

A/N: so what did you guys think. Its so happy coz he thinks there love is more powerful than Akito…but kinda sad coz we know how it all ends…sob poor Hatori and Kana! Any ways feel free to tell me what ya think…I'd love to know!


	2. Verse 2

_**The other night dear **_

_**As I lay sleeping**_

Hatori lay on his bed, it was late and he couldn't sleep. Not anymore. Insomnia was the medical term but knowing that didn't help. He tried to sleep, every night he'd lay there, staring at the ceiling. Well, staring as best he could, it was so hard to focus on anything since the accident. So he'd lay there and think. But he had to sleep, he had work to do in the morning, he had Akito to take care of. That was all he had now, that was his entire life. So he took a pill and sleep slowly took over.

_**I dreamed I held**_

_**you in my arms**_

Yes! He could see her, his beloved Kana. He lay there, holding her as tightly as he could. He told her he loved her, he told her he would never let go and she did the same. He could feel everything leaving him, his pain, anger, sadness, because he was with her again! Nothing could upset him. He didn't have to cry any more. He would never leave this place. This wonderful, WONDERUL place. All he wanted was to see her smile like that at him. All he wanted was to see her smile forever and ever. And to hold her just like this.

_**But when I awoke, dear,**_

_**I was mistaken**_

And then he opened his eyes, he'd woken up. The sun was shining through the window and the birds were singing. Hatori smiled, widely, spring was here again. It was so warm. Everything was perfect. And then he made the mistake of looking down and seeing…nothing…there was nothing there but the chill of emptiness where there was once the warmth of another. He had imagined the birds singing, he had dreamed that warmth, the sun was merely an illusion. Hatori was alone and the pain was back. Everything was back to the way it was always going to be. He couldn't help it….

_**So I hung my head**_

_**And…I… cried.**_

He let his head drop and he cried…he cried and he cried. His chest heaved as he wept into nothing…to nothing and no one. He cried until his whole body hurt. He didn't even try to stop himself, he couldn't possibly do it. He just kept going until his eyes stung, his nose dripped and his throat was hoarse. Then his buzzer went off. He had appointments to keep, patients to see, Akito to care for. He sniffed and he wiped his face. Then he got up, showered, dressed and he went about his day. But for eternity there would be a tear he kept just for her…his sunshine.


End file.
